


【鸣佐/ABO】朋友的一点帮助 / A Little Help From My Friend

by nsisjf



Series: ABO series [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Politics, Unrequited Love, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf
Summary: 全文共2.7W字已完结，原作向四战后同居，私设很多的ABO，鸣A佐O，只是剧情需要，基本上没啥= =本文涉及到一些语言支配/服从、一点暴力提及和很幼稚的政治，故事可能比较烂俗，作者口味清奇，如看文过程发现无法接受，还请点叉><文中所有与战斗和大筒木相关的内容都是瞎写的，请勿较真><标题来源于披头士乐队著名的《Sgt. Pepper's》专辑里的一首歌，跟歌本身没关系= =
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: ABO series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

1

漩涡鸣人刚刚年满十八岁，尚未品得爱情的个中滋味、考虑过组建家庭的意义和责任，就仓促踏进了婚姻的殿堂。

不同于儿时的幻想，他的婚礼上没有鲜花与香槟，没有欢呼和口哨声，甚至连个像样的仪式流程和婚戒都缺乏。他有的，只是火影办公室桌面上静静摆放的一纸文书，以及身侧围成一圈的木叶上忍和高层人员警惕而肃穆的视线。

在几十道绝对称不上好意的目光注视下，他握住笔，在那张协议书的末尾一笔一划签下自己的名字。

‘漩涡……鸣人……’

屋内的气氛沉重到了令人喘不过来气的程度，鸣人不禁干咳几声，试图驱散胸中那股可怕的憋闷感，“好了！这样就行了吧我说！”

一名忍者将他签下的协议书从桌上取走，恭敬地递给坐在一旁的木叶行政部部长。老人从上至下浏览了一遍过后，朝属下点点头。

吱哑一声，火影室的大门被缓缓打开。人们不约而同地向两侧挪动脚步，让出仅供一人前行的通道。

鸣人与忍者们一起抬起头，无言地注视着从门外走过来的那行人。

而被粗鲁地推搡着走在最前面的，正是他的同伴、他最重要的朋友，同时……也是他今后的伴侣，宇智波佐助。

佐助仍然穿着监狱中的那身白色拘束服，厚厚的封印眼罩遮盖住了他整个上半张脸。他的肤色是长期不见天日的那种病态的苍白，或许是多日未曾妥当进食和锻炼的缘故，他的身形也比鸣人印象中的瘦削了许多。

在走到自己面前时，一名暗部狠狠冲他的小腿肚踢了一脚，让佐助趔趄着跪倒在自己脚下。

“佐助……！”鸣人慌忙弯下腰想扶起他，却在注意到卡卡西老师微微摇头时控制住了自己。

“现在，战犯宇智波佐助，说出那个誓言。”老人说。他的声音缓慢、干瘪，却透着上位者的尊贵，强硬且不容拒绝。

佐助闻言仰起头，脸颊正对着自己，令鸣人能仔细观察到他削尖的下颌，他嘴唇上干渴的纹路，他惨白的面色和唇色。

因为佩戴着封印眼罩，鸣人看不到他的眼睛。但他也能清晰地感受到，佐助的视线依旧如鹰隼般锐利，它穿透了那层布料，直直锁定在了自己身上。仿佛这屋内除了自己，其余的人都进不到佐助的眼底。

鸣人有一瞬间竟呆住了。直到他的后背被卡卡西老师隐蔽而凶狠地掐了一下，他才如梦方醒般伸出自己完好的左臂，如同之前被告知的那样，五指并拢垂下，递到佐助的面前。

他的手腕被轻柔地握住了。佐助用单手从下托住自己的手，微微倾下头，他变长的柔软刘海散落在自己手背的皮肤上，带来些许痒意。

“……我发誓。”

佐助开口了。他的音色不复以前的清冽和磁性，而是沙哑且虚弱的，但没有人上前为他递一杯水，或者扶他休息一下。人们只是沉默站在两侧，审慎地听着他一字一句说下去。

“从今日起，我，宇智波佐助，属于我的Alpha，漩涡鸣人。我将全心全意守护他，执行他的命令，绝对服从于他的意志。我会成为他的利刃与铠甲，为他献上我的全部力量，直至……燃尽我生命的那一刻。”

佐助的声音平淡干涩，毫无起伏，但在场的所有人都不会忽视这短短几句誓词激烈而决绝的含义。

在众人的灼灼目光下，佐助低下头，将嘴唇贴在他的手背上，轻而郑重地印下一吻。

就在同时，蒙在佐助脸上的封印眼罩被暗部从背后割开。布料飘落到地上，发出微不可闻的声响。

时隔半年，鸣人终于再度见到了那双强大又神秘的眼睛。佐助看着自己，眸光一如既往地漆黑如同古井，沉静到看不出一丝波澜。


	2. Chapter 2

2

就在半年前，他们打完了第四次忍界大战，将世界从无限月读和大筒木辉夜的手中拯救了下来。然而，还没来得及充分品尝得胜的喜悦，鸣人就体会到了一样杀伤力远远不及，却要比战斗麻烦得多得多的东西——政治。

这不仅在于他被作为下届火影的候选人培养，每日忙于学习繁杂的政治、经济和管理学，让他一个头有两个大，更在于他总算带回木叶的挚友佐助刚一回村，就被行政部的高层勒令关在监狱，不允许包括他在内任何人的探视。

按照木叶的律法，佐助之前的叛村通敌、杀死代理火影、杀害八尾人柱力未遂等罪行被处以几次极刑都绰绰有余了，是卡卡西老师的拼命争取，才为佐助争取到了活着被监禁的权利。

回想当初，鸣人只想拯救他的挚友，却根本没有预料到，佐助回到木叶会是这样的下场。他虽身为忍界最强、四战英雄，政治身份却只是个下忍，连上忍会议都参加不了，更不要提有话语权为佐助求情了。他只能期盼身为六代目火影的卡卡西老师能够想想办法，尽量减免佐助的罪责，让他早日出狱。

直到半年后的一天，卡卡西老师差人把他从伊鲁卡老师的课堂上叫了出来，命他火速前往火影大楼。

鸣人刚一走进火影室，卡卡西就施了个防窃听的结界，示意自己坐到对面。

“鸣人，我接下来要说的话很重要，你要做好心理准备。”卡卡西老师的脸上已经看不出一丝惯常的慵懒神色，鸣人心中咯噔一响，不由得坐直了身体，“就在一天前，宇智波佐助在狱中分化成了Omega，现在正在经历他的初次发情期。”

鸣人的下巴掉在了地上。

“什——什么？卡卡西老师，你说佐助他是个Omega？！”他简直不能相信自己的耳朵。在他的一贯印象中，Omega是娇弱而不擅长战斗的，一般在村中担任后勤、侦查和医疗职务，就像雏田和井野那样。

他从来都觉得他的挚友会是个Alpha，毕竟，佐助的实力那么强，他的性格甚至比起自己这个四战后分化成的顶级Alpha还要好战和强势。

“确实难以想象，但……”卡卡西老师叹了口气，“他们那个家族就是不大一样。”

“你应该记得，宇智波一族写轮眼的力量源于精神刺激。精神力越强，诱发的瞳力就越强大。由此代代遗传下来，宇智波一族逐渐变得天生情感敏锐激烈、异于常人。而其中战力最顶尖的，也通常是更加罕见，情感却还要更加充沛的Omega。”

“在这种独特天性的作用下，这族人往往既是最好战的士兵，也是最深情的爱人。特别是宇智波一族的Omega——作为伴侣，他们是完美的。他们会彻头彻尾服从于爱人，无论对方做了什么，都绝对不会背叛。证据就是，根据二代目火影千手扉间大人的调查结果，宇智波一族几百年的历史中，从未发现一例Omega解除过标记。也因此，为了避免被利用，那些Omega只会选择在族内通婚。”

“所以，鸣人，我们的情况很紧急。现在佐助分化成了堪称‘完美伴侣’的Omega，行政部那边已经为他的标记权争得水深火热了。谁都知道，一旦成为了佐助的伴侣，就意味着掌握了绝对服从的忍界最强兵器。”

“事不宜迟，我想让你在趁着行政部做出最终决定之前，把佐助标记下来。”卡卡西老师严肃地对他说。

“哦……好……”鸣人被这么一长串话和巨大的信息量给搞懵了，他傻傻点头，过了几秒才震惊地跳起来，“什么？卡卡西老师，你说让我去做佐助的Alpha伴侣？！”

“这，这不好吧！我又不喜欢佐助，佐助也不喜欢我——不，我是说作为朋友，我喜欢他这个人，但我从来没想过与他成为那种——那种关系啊？！”

卡卡西冷静地盯着他，“鸣人，这已经不是‘好’与‘不好’的问题了，这是政治——只有‘有利’与‘不利’。我们绝不能让佐助被行政部的人夺走，那样他会成为我们改革道路上的巨大阻碍。”

“你要是不愿意，只能我自己来了。除了你之外，我不放心把佐助这个级别的战力交给任何人。刚才我去监狱跟佐助谈过了，他本人的意愿也是倾向于被你标记。”

鸣人整个人都僵住了，他呆立在桌前，看着卡卡西老师走过来抚住自己的肩膀，他低沉的声音清晰地传到耳朵里，“为了木叶的未来，佐助的Alpha只能是你，或是我。”

“你必须现在就做出决定，鸣人。”

不是我，就是卡卡西老师来标记佐助……？不知怎么，一旦想到他的挚友会成为卡卡西老师的Omega，鸣人的直觉立刻替他做出了选择。

“我来。”鸣人不假思索地说。他想了想，又补充道，“但是我必须确认佐助自己的想法。卡卡西老师，现在带我去监狱。”

-

卡卡西老师带着他飞快穿过了木叶监狱的层层审查，来到最深处的特殊牢房前。

“守卫已经被我暂时调换过了，在接下来的一个小时，你是安全的。如果跟佐助谈不拢，尽快出来，我再想办法。”卡卡西老师一边对自己耳语，一边打了个手势，示意身后的暗部松开锁栓。

鸣人坚定点点头。

他握紧拳头，将牢门稍微推开一条缝，侧身挤了进去。

“……！”

他没能在第一时间发现佐助——因为他的感官已经被扑面而来的Omega发情期信息素占满了。许是这间牢房没有通风设备的缘故，屋内的信息素浓度对于任何一个Alpha来说都是极度危险的，饶是鸣人，也必须要拼命摒住呼吸才能遏制住那股本能的冲动。

然而，当鸣人意识到这些信息素都是佐助释放出的时候，对于同伴的担心很快战胜了生物本能。身为Alpha，他也经历过分化时初次发情有如百爪挠心的痛苦，万幸小樱很快发现了他的异常，为他注射了足量的抑制剂。

卡卡西老师说佐助是昨天分化的——这意味着佐助已经在那种可怕的饥渴感中度过了足足一天。

想到这里，鸣人逐渐冷静了下来。很快，他就在牢房的角落里发现了一个人影。

……那正是佐助。

他穿着白色的拘束服，整个人蜷缩在墙脚，额头抵着墙壁上下磨蹭着。他的下颌紧闭，却挡不住一声又一声急促的喘息从牙关中挤出来。

“佐助？”鸣人轻轻叫道，试探着走过去。他的声音回荡在空旷的牢房里，“你还好吗？”

“……蠢问题，”过了许久，鸣人听到佐助一声虚弱的轻笑，“你看我这副样子像还好吗？吊车尾的……”

他从墙边抬起头，换了个屈膝跪坐的姿势，让身体能正对着自己。鸣人这才注意到他没被封印眼罩遮住的下半张脸已经是通红，有成股的汗水流到地上，与身下散发出浓郁Omega信息素的体液混合在一起，在地上形成小小的一滩水渍。

“你还有力气骂我，我就放心了啊我说。”鸣人轻松一笑，大刺刺坐到佐助对面。“现在能听进我的话吗，佐助？”

“目前还算清醒，再过几个小时就说不准了……”佐助啧了一声。他顿了顿，又说，“既然你来了，就表示你同意了卡卡西的计划？”

“我就是来跟你谈这个的，”鸣人收起了笑容。他担忧地看着佐助仿佛窒息一般仰起脖颈，无力地喘着气，“你真的要我标记你？可我总觉得……这对你很不负责。”

“哈！你当我是哪家民女，需要你这个笨蛋来为我负责？”佐助靠在墙边嘲讽道。他弯下身子，脸颊对着自己，低声说，“这是互相利用，鸣人，你懂吗？”

“所谓‘利用’，就是双方都付出一点，然后各自达成目的。卡卡西和你需要我的力量来推动改革，而我则需要你们救我出去，我想见证你在终结谷所说的梦想实现的那一天。所以，你我的目标大体是一致的。我们各自付出标记作为代价，结成利益共同体，实现共赢。”

佐助的话条理清晰，如果不是他唇边泄露出颤抖的气音，完全听不出说话的是个被初次发情折磨了整整一天的Omega。

然而，这一长串话中，却没有一个字是鸣人想要听到的。

“佐助——”鸣人皱起眉头，“我不喜欢‘利用’这个词。我从来不想利用你，我只要你是真心希望我这么做。”

“……”

佐助像是被他惊得呆住了。良久，他捂住额头，无奈地叹了口气，“你是真蠢啊……”

“好，如果这样说能让你更容易接受的话……我是真的需要这个。你可以把它当成……朋友的帮助。”

听到这句话，鸣人不禁瞪大了眼睛。

“我只希望你能勉强接受我。因为Alpha和Omega的结合是排他性的，我们做伴侣一天，你就一天没法与其他人结合……”

“这不是‘勉强’啊我说！”鸣人条件反射地反驳。不过佐助刚才说，这是“朋友的帮助”么……相比冰冷又令人不适的“利用”，他显然要更喜欢这个说法。

“……那好吧！毕竟我们是最好的朋友嘛！”鸣人想了想，咧嘴一笑，“我很乐意能够帮助到你，佐助！”

“好……”佐助像是终于放松下来一样向后靠倒在墙上。他焦躁地舔着嘴唇，而就在下一瞬间，空气中的Omega信息素十倍百倍地爆发出来，像巨浪一样把鸣人彻底淹没了。

天啊……鸣人不由得捂住口鼻，佐助一定分化成了顶级Omega，他的信息素味道就像那种度数极高的烈酒，初尝辛辣刺喉，再尝才能回味到那股甘甜，而后则给人压倒性的强烈醉意。

在这样浓重的信息素压迫下，鸣人也快要醉倒了——他本能地释放出了自己的Alpha信息素，与佐助的融合在一起。他看到佐助的嘴唇张合着，心中只想扑过去狠狠吻住他、疯狂占有他，直到他听到佐助吐出几个气音，“没有时间了，鸣人……快，解开我的拘束服，在这里操我，在我体内成结，把我标记成你的……”

在Omega直白的语言刺激下，鸣人的大脑彻底断线了。

-

鸣人已经记不清他们结合的具体细节了——那是他的第一次，他被狂暴的Omega信息素彻底搞疯了。他只记得很爽、超级爽，比起以前自己打飞机不知嗨了多少倍，他让佐助在自己身下扭动呻吟，哭着尖叫和咒骂自己，佐助的小洞在自己又深又快的撞击中逐渐变得松软，水一股股地从里面涌出，让自己的那东西得到无比绵密而紧致的享受。

最后，他无师自通地艹到了佐助的生殖腔，在里面成结，并将自己的信息素注入到佐助后颈的腺体里。

他大概是被卡卡西老师带走的——因为他完全没有从牢房中离开的记忆。意识恢复的时候，他已经躺在了自己公寓的床上，粘稠淫靡的精液和体液沾满了衣物和皮肤。下一刻，他就红着脸，慌忙逃到浴室把自己从里到外洗了个干净。

直到那时，他才真正意识到了这个事实：他与佐助结合了。他们从此不仅是同伴、挚友，更是对方的Alpha和Omega。

尽管并非完全出于自愿，他们也已经结成了一对伴侣。


	3. Chapter 3

3

显而易见，行政部的高层们绝不会对他和佐助先斩后奏的结合感到满意。他们找他反复谈话，鸣人遵照卡卡西老师的指示，对那些尖锐的质询一律装傻回避。反正，他是四战英雄，对木叶的忠诚和贡献有目共睹，佐助成为自己的Omega对木叶百利而无一害，而行政部的那些人也不可能就这样摊牌，与火影一派明着干。

一个月后，经过医生和专家的多次讨论，加上二代目火影针对宇智波的大量研究资料作为理论证据，佐助终于被证明是安全无害的。在木叶上忍和行政部的集体见证下，佐助向自己宣了誓，被判假释，恢复了木叶忍者的身份。

于是此刻，他与佐助提着行李，站在木叶为他们分配的双层小洋房前，对视一眼，共同推开房门，开始了作为“伴侣”的同居生活。

“哇！佐助你看，这房子还蛮不错的嘛！”进去之后，鸣人楼上楼下转了一圈，不由得激动地感叹。

房子很新，墙面和地板都装修好了，配套家具和生活用品也齐全，他们甚至什么都不需要购买，直接就可以入住。

“……嗯。”佐助点点头。他打开行李箱，默不作声地将封印卷轴里的物品依次取出放好。

-

他们猜拳决定了全部房间的所有权。鸣人幸运地要到了主卧，采光最好的书房也给了他——佐助说他以后工作会用到的，鸣人想到那一堆大部头政治书籍也只得无奈点头。佐助额外要了两间屋子作为修炼室和资料室，鸣人自然也没有意见。

说句实话，他根本没想到两人同居的第一天能够如此安稳地度过。考虑到他们已经达到顶级的战力，鸣人原本已经做好了五分钟之内就大战一场，再求大和老师来修房子的准备。

可也许是佐助有意退让，他们全天的沟通意外顺利，几乎没发生什么争执。

当然，他和佐助也不是没在一起住过——早在他们12岁，还在同个下忍小队时，两人就有过好几次因为任务借宿的经历。

在鸣人的记忆里，那时的他们总会为些微不足道的事大打出手。房间、床位、伙食、甚至是对方的睡相和呼噜声，都足以让他们挑起一场小型战争。不过，也许，大多数时候都是自己在找茬啦……

而在那之后的半年，佐助就独自叛村了，下一次见面是三年后的大蛇丸根据地，再后来就是五影会谈的会场、四战的战场上了。

想到这里，鸣人才突然察觉到，由于分别了太长时间，他与他的挚友之间已经横隔了足够巨大、甚至有可能无法弥补的沟壑。

就如同此刻——他抬起头，望向佐助墨色的瞳仁。不像很多人暗地里向自己倾诉的那样，他从没觉得佐助这个人很可怕或很危险，他只当他是自己孤独童年时的唯一“同类”。

但……即使是自认为与佐助心意相通的他，也已经丧失了从那双忍界最强的眼睛中读取任何情绪的能力。

“……就这样了。我去买菜，一会吃饭。”佐助最后结束了讨论。随后，他利落地披上外套，转身走向玄关。

“诶？”鸣人一惊。他瞥到窗外的斜阳，才发觉已经到了傍晚，腹中也确实开始饥饿了。

他急匆匆站起来，“我跟你一起去！”

“你要买什么，速食杯面？”佐助冷笑一声，让鸣人不禁涨红了脸。

他才不会告诉佐助，自己其实正有此意……

“你给我好好呆在家里，别添乱了，吊车尾的。”说完，佐助就头也不回地离开了。

“喂佐助——”

他的话音被掩盖在房门上锁的声响中。

鸣人被尴尬地留在客厅里，可回过神的时候，他的胸膛突然被一种激动而兴奋的情绪充满了。

佐助刚刚说，让他“呆在家里”……这是不是意味着，自己从今天起，就拥有了佐助这个“家人”了呢？

-

鸣人完全不知道佐助竟然会料理，毕竟同是孤儿的自己，可是从来都懒得下厨，一日三餐不是泡面就是一乐拉面。

但看着餐桌上这大鱼大肉的菜式，闻着令人食指大动的香气，鸣人不得不承认，佐助的厨艺大概比起姑娘们也不逞多让。

“快吃！”在自己发呆的时候，佐助狠狠敲了一下他的脑袋，“不许剩。”

“喔……哦！”鸣人连忙夹了几口。

果然，不仅是卖相，味道也是相当不错。他半是惊喜、半是疑惑地问起对方，“话说你是怎么学会做菜的啊我说？还做得这么好……”

佐助闭眼哼了一声，“这是基本生活技能，鸣人，又不是人人都像你一样，只靠泡面就能过活。而且，我以前可是拼了命想要变强的，合理饮食对于增强体能也很重要。”

“所以——我说了不许剩。”佐助的声音陡然变得冰冷。

“啊痛痛痛！……”鸣人揉了揉刚刚被佐助用筷子打到的手背，上面已经赫然浮现出一道红痕。

怎么能这样……他用狗狗眼委屈地看向佐助，只见对方正优雅地就餐，一副无动于衷、油盐不进的样子。

撒娇无效，鸣人只得默默端起饭碗，把挑出来的绿叶蔬菜一口口解决掉。

不过……其实这样也挺好的。鸣人一边吃着，一边不由得笑眯了眼。在今天以前，从来没有人在家里正经为他做过一顿饭菜，没有人这样强硬劝过他吃蔬菜。这样看，就好像是……

“佐助就好像是老妈一样啊哈哈！”

“闭嘴。还想被打么。”

-

饭后，鸣人看着佐助流畅地收拾碗筷，又走到厨房开始洗碗。佐助虽然只有独臂——不像鸣人，他没有选择移植义肢——但他巧妙操控忍具和钢丝，做得比正常人还要迅捷高效，洗个碗竟是给他做出了炫技一般的视觉效果。

“……谢谢你啦，佐助。”

鸣人原本是想来厨房帮忙的，却发生自己完全没法插上手。他只得靠在门边，在流水声和碗筷碰撞的叮当响声中轻轻道谢。

佐助将洗好的碗筷依次摆放到橱柜里。做完这些，他关上水龙头，解开围裙，靠在水池边面对他，“你不需要道谢。我是你的Omega，照顾、服从你是我的责任和义务。”

他的话音平稳而笃定，就好像天底下没什么事能比这更正确了。

鸣人一愣。

虽然，佐助说得没错，他们的确是已结合的伴侣，但……

他的神情严肃起来，“佐助，你知道，我标记你，是出于‘朋友’的‘帮助’。我从来不想利用或命令你，我们的关系一直是平等的，你不用为我承担这些‘责任和义务’。”

“虽然在生理上，我确实是你的Alpha，但你现在已经出狱了，你自由了。只要你不去危害木叶和世界，你可以做任何事，去任何地方，我不会阻拦你。作为朋友，我会尽力帮助你的。”

他坚定注视着好友，努力向他传达自己的意志。

然而……

佐助眸光一闪，旋即不客气地笑出了声。

“呵。该说你是太善良，还是太单纯幼稚的好……一想到七代目火影会是你，我就深深为木叶的未来感到担忧。”

！

鸣人有点生气了。自己的一番肺腑之言好像根本没被对方听下去，反倒被当成了玩笑话。

他上前一步，“佐助你什么意思啊！”

“你不够了解我，鸣人。”佐助站直了身体，正色道，“如果我不愿意，没有人可以强迫我。被你标记，成为你的Omega，是出于我个人的意愿。帮助你和卡卡西改革木叶也是。同样，照顾和服从你，也是我自己想要这么做。”

“可——佐助，我不需要你这样——”鸣人有些焦急地解释。

“是‘我’，需要你接受我的照顾。”佐助强行打断了他，“这是宇智波一族已结合Omega的生理本能，那冲动很强烈，我无法违抗它。”

他叹了口气，仰头阖上眼睛。

“你就当……这也是朋友的帮助。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

起初，鸣人很难相信那“生理本能”的作用。但很快，他就意识到挚友所言非虚，他也慢慢理解到卡卡西老师口中，宇智波的Omega因何被称为“完美伴侣”的原因。

他们的同居生活平淡而和谐，而这种和谐是建立在佐助主动包揽了包括做饭、洗碗、打扫、洗衣等一切家务的基础之上的。鸣人有好几次想帮忙，却每每被佐助按在椅子上。

“行了，你以为我不知道你以前住的公寓有多脏，要你帮忙？还不如我一个人来得快。”佐助嘲讽他。鸣人也没法反驳，只得瘪瘪嘴，继续坐在桌前啃那些令人头痛的政治书籍。

如果说这姑且还算正常——毕竟鸣人早就知道佐助的完美主义和洁癖症，但直到十天后，鸣人才真正发现，那个所谓“本能”已经对他的挚友造成了多么颠覆性的影响。

起因只是一件日常小事。诚然，佐助做的饭已经很好吃，菜式丰富，营养均衡，色香味俱全，但身为一个忠实的拉面爱好者和多年重度挑食者，鸣人很快就受不了每天被逼着吃光各种蔬菜的日子了。

于是在晚餐时分，他忍不住放下碗筷，趴在桌子上开始抱怨，“佐助！我不想吃这些菜了！我要吃一乐拉面！”

“……好，Alpha。”佐助垂下眼帘。他立刻推开椅子站起身，没等鸣人反应过来，白雾散去，佐助已经瞬身消失了。

几分钟过后，放到桌上的是一份打包完好、冒着热气的味增味一乐拉面，同时佐助正将自己吃剩的饭菜倒进垃圾桶里。

鸣人是真的没想到，自己随口说的一句话，佐助竟然迅速为自己办成了。

他有些狐疑地望向他的友人——佐助安静坐在自己对面，面色如常，用眼神示意自己把面条吃下去。于是那点疑虑很快就被久违的拉面美味抛到了脑后。

酒足饭饱之际，他拍着肚子看着佐助忙前忙后收拾，把家里打理得井井有条，突然一种异样的快意席卷了他。

谁能想到当年那个高傲又臭屁、处处怼他骂他的天才宇智波佐助，有朝一日竟能这样细心照顾他呢？

在那些羞耻的少年回忆作用下，鸣人眼珠转了转，试着提出更加任性的要求，“佐助——我要你帮我写篇文章，伊鲁卡老师说明天必须交，我实在懒得写啦！”

“好。”

“哇，这么快就完成了，我看看……佐助，我肩膀好酸，我要你给我按摩！”

“好。”

“唔，真舒服……佐助，你给我榨杯西瓜汁吧，我要喝！”

“好。”

“……”

鸣人一边阅读着佐助作的条理清晰的策论，一边享受着肩膀上力度适当的按摩，时不时再呷一口清凉甘甜的西瓜汁，美滋滋地想着，神仙的生活也不过如此了吧？

他脑袋一热，向后仰头，对着他的Omega笑道，“佐助，我累了，你给我洗脚吧！这你能做得到吗？”

“好，Alpha。”

佐助点头。他很快端来一盆热水，蹲下身，为自己脱下鞋，将自己的脚放到水盆里，开始仔细地为他按摩脚面。

天啊，这简直是，太爽了……他的脚底被佐助带着粗糙剑茧的手指有力按压着，再加上恰到好处的水温，鸣人觉得工作一天的疲劳瞬间消失了。

然而……越是舒爽，心底那股隐隐的不安就越发强烈。

鸣人的胃里开始不适地翻腾。

他弯下腰，静静俯视着佐助英俊的面容——一如既往地沉静而淡然。鸣人看得出，这绝不是什么拙劣的恶作剧，他的挚友是在认真执行自己提出的每一件要求、每一个命令，无论那对他有多么荒谬和无礼。

但……这样根本不是佐助。鸣人眼中的这位挚友是高傲、从不低头的，绝不会不问缘由地为他买拉面、帮他写文章、甚至给他按摩和洗脚。

与之相反，自己提出这些过分要求的下一秒，恐怕已经被打成重伤、送进木叶中央医院了。

鸣人的心底突然涌出了一种古怪的，混杂了诧异、后悔和难过的复杂感情。他伸出手臂，阻止了佐助单手为他按揉脚底的动作。

“对不起，佐助……我、我不该这样命令你的。”他慢慢垂下头，低声说道。

“为什么？”佐助站起身，手上的水珠一滴滴落在地板上，“你不需要道歉，鸣人。我说过，为Alpha服务是我的责任和义务。”

“不对！”鸣人忍不住大声吼了出来，“佐助，这很奇怪——你难道不会觉得，我刚才侮辱了你、伤害了你的自尊吗？”

“也许吧。”佐助无所谓地说。他取出纸巾，随意擦了擦手，“但那又如何？我解释过了，照顾和服从Alpha，也就是你，是我的生理本能。与这相比，我个人的自尊简直不值一提。”

鸣人哑然。

很明显，佐助没有说谎，他是真的彻头彻尾这样想。可这更加令鸣人感到奇怪和违和。他认识的佐助，他的挚友，一定是宁死也不会放弃尊严，屈服于这种荒唐可笑的“本能”的。

在佐助冷静目光的注视下，鸣人思来想去，却怎么也找不到纠正好友这种错误观念的办法。

最终，他只得丧气地低语，“……佐助，你变了。”

“我没有变。”佐助轻叹，“我只是想明白了一些事。”

“被关在监狱的那半年，对我也不算是荒废光阴——那令我有充足的时间去思考，复盘我过去的十八年的所作所为。我明白的其中一个道理就是，为了达到目的，尊严和骄傲都是随时可以抛弃的东西。现在的我，只想全力辅佐你和卡卡西完成改革，弥补我以前犯下的过错。”

“为此，做你的Omega也好，为木叶执行高危任务也好，我都心甘情愿。”

佐助的语气很平淡，可其中的含义却沉重得快要把人压垮。鸣人不能完全理解佐助的意思，但他的直觉告诉自己，做出这样决定的佐助，内心一定是异常的艰难与痛苦。

鸣人不由得开始怀疑，自己当初拼命带佐助回村的意义何在。他只是想要那个12岁，会与自己打架和争吵，却又能默默互相安抚创伤的同伴和好友回到自己身边，他想看到那个与自己一样的孤独少年露出真正的笑颜。

可他带回来的，却是一个会说出“尊严是随时可以抛弃的东西”、“服从是我的本能”，似乎徒具名为“佐助”外壳的陌生人。

一个可怕、却过分真实的想法突然浮现在鸣人的脑海中——导致六年前的那个鲜活少年一步步变为如今这副模样的，是不是也包括了他自己的一份责任？

鸣人控制不住自己的情绪了。他猛地站起，紧紧抱住了佐助的身体。

“对不起……我很抱歉……”他趴在佐助的肩侧呢喃。大滴大滴的眼泪落下，浸湿了对方的衣襟。

“我说了，你不需要道歉——”佐助立刻回答，但鸣人伸手止住了他的话。

他从佐助宽阔的肩膀上抬起头，拉开两人的距离，擦干眼泪，努力露出一个安抚的微笑，“好，我知道了……”

他轻声问道：“那么佐助……作为朋友，我能怎么帮助你？你想要我怎么做？”

佐助垂下了眼睑。

过了许久，他咬了咬嘴唇，像是下定决心一样开口，“作为你的Omega，我希望你能对我说……‘你做得很好，我爱你。’”

在自己惊诧的注视下，佐助的视线移开了。他的眼睫颤抖着，脸上浮起了浅浅的红晕，“我知道这话听起来不舒服……但，这就是宇智波Omega的生理本能。如果Alpha这样说，会让我感到……高兴和满足。”

“你做得很好。我爱你，佐助。”鸣人眼睛都不眨地重复了一遍。

对他的挚友说出这种情人表白的话，确实不会是他想做的事。但即使是一点点，他也希望能让佐助好过一些。

他感到佐助猛地抓紧了自己的手臂。对方用了很大的力气，鸣人甚至怀疑自己的皮肤已经被他按出了一个掌印。可没等自己反应过来，佐助就松开了手。

“抱歉……”佐助后退几步靠在墙上，微微弓起身体，好像很难受地捂住额头，“那个‘本能’冲动真的很强烈，你没法想象……”

“你还好吗？”鸣人担忧地问道。他注意到佐助的身体开始摇晃，胸膛也快速鼓动了起来。

“我没事。”佐助闭起眼睛，一下下深呼吸着。再睁开时，他的神色已经恢复了平常的冷静。

“……只是，你不会知道，这句话能让一个宇智波的Omega感觉有多么好。”

他朝自己露出了一个非常淡，却温柔到眩目的微笑，“谢谢你的帮助，鸣人。”


	5. Chapter 5

5

“……我靠，那个宇智波佐助结合了之后，居然会这么顺从……”

鹿丸坐在自己对面，一脸的震惊，连手上刚点好的香烟都忘了抽。

“对吧！”鸣人连连点头。

在同居的第四个月，鸣人终于暂时放下羞耻心，找来好友鹿丸倾诉心中的困惑。

不是说他对现今的生活有哪里不满——他这几个月肉眼可见的精神上佳，连伊鲁卡老师都说他整个人气色都不一样了；前几天体检，他还惊喜地发现自己又长高了1厘米。

可正因为佐助把他照顾得太完美、太无微不至了，反倒令鸣人感到深深的惶惑不安。

毕竟，在这之前，他可是个百分之百的处男，连恋爱都还没谈过一场，却因为不可抗力的原因，与自己的挚友结了婚、组建了一个家庭。

他对伴侣之间该如何相处一无所知，但他隐隐觉得，佐助与自己的这种单方面的照顾关系，并不是一个普通家庭应有的状态。

此时，鸣人托着下巴，询问起他的好友，“鹿丸，我不大了解这个，Omega结合以后都会变成这样吗？”

“怎么可能，”鹿丸用看白痴一样的眼神盯着他，“Omega是第二性别的一种，只会影响到生殖器官的发育。确实，有少数Omega对伴侣十分顺从，但那是他们自身性格的原因，跟分化没什么关系。结合后人格能发生如此巨大转变的，除了宇智波，我还没听说过其他的例子。”

“不过，看来前辈们说的传闻都是真的……宇智波的Omega果然都是完美的伴侣。即便是高傲如那个佐助，也违抗不了遗传本能嘛。”鹿丸眯起眼睛，突然狡黠一笑，“换个角度想，也亏得他是个这样容易利用的Omega，否则哪里能活得到今天。”

“鹿丸！”鸣人被鹿丸这句不留情面的话吓了一跳，连忙趴在桌子上低声说，“怎么能这样说！佐助是我们的朋友啊！”

“是‘你’的朋友，不是‘我们’的。”鹿丸纠正他，收回了吊儿郎当的表情，“或许你早就不在意了，但我升上中忍带队的第一个任务，就是从音忍手中夺回他。你肯定记得，当年那个任务彻底失败了，全小队成员濒死，小李差一点就全身瘫痪，一辈子只能躺在床上。”

“作为队长，我自知应该负全责——但我也不会忘记，是谁只顾自己的‘复仇大业’把我们全都害惨了的。当然，更不要提他之后通敌叛国、杀死火影、损害木叶利益的行为了，倒不如说，现在木叶忍者中有谁还能把他当朋友才奇怪——我知道，我知道佐助也是有苦衷的，”鹿丸不等他抗议，直接摆摆手说了下去，“但这并不能抵消他造成的伤害和后果。没人会像你那样单纯善良，能够轻易原谅别人。”

“比起这个，我倒是好奇，你为什么要跟我说这些。”他闲闲说，“佐助现在成为了传闻中的完美Omega，完全服从于你，不会危害木叶不说，还天天照顾你，这不是很好了嘛。”

“就是这点不对劲啊！”鸣人敲着桌子强调，“这样根本就不是我认识的佐助了！而且——而且他自己还一副无动于衷的样子！”

“哦？”鹿丸饶有兴致地抬头，“佐助怎么说？”

鸣人把他们几个月前的那场对话磕磕绊绊地复述了一遍，令他的好友抽着烟沉思起来。

“这下，我倒是对他刮目相看了……”鹿丸慢慢摇晃着二郎腿，“我对佐助这个人的印象是，聪明、强势、果断，但容易冲动和情绪化。这样的人相处起来会很麻烦，所以我一直都不喜欢他。”

“但也许就如他自己所说，经历了那些事，他确实想明白了吧……怎么说，我觉得他变得成熟和稳定了。这是件好事，毕竟在未来，你还会有很多需要利用他力量的时候。”

鸣人张着嘴想要反驳，却久久没说出一句话来。他默默垂下头，“可我不想看到这样的佐助。我也一点都不想‘利用’他。我和他的结合，只是出于‘朋友的帮助’而已……”

“噗。”鹿丸闷笑出声，他拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，“真不愧是你，鸣人。也不知你什么时候能够成熟起来……不，也许一辈子都不要‘成熟’得好……”

他放下二郎腿，轻松靠在椅背上，“好，我换个你更爱听的说法。作为佐助的朋友，你不是想帮他么，那就安心继续现在的生活好了。”

“听你的意思，佐助好像很想要照顾和服从你，来满足他的生理需求。我反而建议你去更多地要求他，他大概会觉得很高兴。”

“这——这怎么可以，”鸣人难以置信地看着好友，“这对伴侣而言根本不正常吧我说，就比如，手鞠会这样对你吗？”

“你你你提手鞠做什么，”鹿丸差点从椅子上跌下，脸颊变得通红，“伴侣和伴侣之间又不一样，哪有什么正常、不正常的，你们双方都满意就好了。……咳，总之，你就照我说的去做，没问题的。”

“只是，我得提醒你，”鹿丸俯下身，表情突然严肃起来，“别太过了。”

“想想看，你预料不到佐助回木叶的后果，不知道他结合后会变成这样，佐助自己心里还不清楚？”

“我是不理解你们之间的友谊，但有一点已经足够明确了——他非常信任你，信任到不惜把身家性命都托付到你的手上。”

鸣人的眼睛睁大了。

“利用也好，朋友也好……不到万一，尽量不要伤害他。”鹿丸警告道。

“没有‘万一’。”听到这句话，鸣人不假思索地否认，“我就算伤害自己，也绝不会伤害到佐助。”

“好吧，”鹿丸笑了，“可是一份权力，如果没有相应的制约，结果必然是失控。侵占与掠夺是人类的本能。”

“我现在倒是能猜到，宇智波的Omega为什么只在族内通婚了。大概是因为，只有生来感情强烈的宇智波，才能压制住那种本能的冲动吧。”

-

鸣人向来十分相信这位高智商好友的判断，这次也没有例外——只除了最后一点，他认为鹿丸大错特错了。他好不容易才把佐助拯救回来，又怎么会伤害他呢？

不过……或许他已经伤害到佐助了。鸣人难过地想到，也许他们的结合，对佐助而言，既是帮助，更是伤害。

但木已成舟，他绝不会允许自己再度伤害他了。

这之后，鸣人试着按照鹿丸的建议，在生活中更多地命令和指使佐助。当然，他没有再像几个月前那样，故意提出侮辱性的要求了。

他让佐助为他买东西、做符合自己口味的饭菜，完成些不涉及机密的文书工作……不出意外，佐助每次都能迅速完成。

这样去命令一个人无条件为他做事，说不舒服、不轻松是假的，这的确是人类的一种本能。

更何况，他也能感受到，为他做完这些事的佐助，情绪也是愉悦且上扬的。他偶尔还能瞥到佐助对自己露出那种很淡的、透着温柔与感激的笑容。

或许就如同鹿丸所说，伴侣之间的相处没有对错之分，而他什么都不用做，只需要放下疑虑，接受这个改变了的佐助，以及这个有些奇怪的现状。

毕竟，鸣人也绝非讨厌这样的生活——他从小一个人长大，内心极度渴望来自他人的关怀和照料。虽然他怎么也没想到，与自己成家那个人会是他的挚友，但他这辈子碰到的奇事还不够多么？

于是作为朋友，他逐渐安心接受了佐助的照顾和服从；作为朋友，他学会了适当提出要求，并在完成时赞扬对方，让佐助也能感到愉快；同样地，作为朋友……他们也互相为对方解决每月一次的发情期。

已结合的伴侣会被对方的信息素诱导发情，所以很快，他们的发情期就重叠在了一起，这也让他们方便了不少。

当然，现在的抑制剂效果已经很好，对身体健康也无甚影响，但没有人能拒绝伴侣的信息素，以及肉体结合的欢愉与快活——这同样是一种本能。

他们的性爱就如同他们的日常相处方式那样和谐。佐助从不拒绝自己，不管做上多久都完全不会反抗，而最终，常常是他们在信息素的刺激下双双做到昏迷，醒来时，鸣人已经发现自己被清洗干净，好好地躺在床上了，只有性爱后的舒爽和满足感才能让自己意识到，上一夜发生的事并不是一场幻梦。

不必想，一定是佐助提早醒来，为自己做了这一切。这让他恍然产生了错觉，好像自己才是那个压在下面、被折腾了一整夜的人。

无论如何，他只愿他的友人同样感到快乐。

-

日子一天天过去。三年后，鸣人被正式任命为火影候补，开始跟着卡卡西老师熟悉火影的日常工作。

他坐在火影室的次席，协助卡卡西老师每日派发高等级任务、倾听前来复命的忍者进行任务汇报。

当然，这其中自然少不了要见到佐助。毕竟佐助是木叶的顶级战力，他在过去三年内遥遥领先的任务完成数，已经充分证明了自身对村子的巨大价值。

而佐助每次来到火影室领命，卡卡西老师总会把卷轴交给自己，让自己来替他下达命令。

“当伴侣在场时，宇智波的Omega不会愿意听从其他人的指示。所以就麻烦你啦，鸣人。”卡卡西老师笑眯眯地说，“而且，由你来命令，佐助那孩子也会高兴的。”

“是吗？”鸣人半信半疑。

无论他相不相信，数据说明了一切。自从他这样做之后，佐助本就奇高的任务完成率进一步上升，有时甚至会以负伤作为代价。

鸣人其实一点都不希望佐助这么为他拼命。有时他在家里看书，会听到修炼房传来撕拉的响声——那是佐助在更换绷带。他们每月解决发情期时，鸣人也会注意到挚友身上越来越多的伤痕。

那些伤尽管大多已经愈合，却每每疼在鸣人心里，总会将他从信息素导致的本能中拉出来一瞬。

偶尔，看到那些强制需要以一人敌万的高危任务，鸣人甚至会萌发出一种强烈的冲动，他想站出来，替佐助把那些任务拒绝掉。

但现今的他，已经不再是当年的“少年”了。作为默认的下一届火影，他理解并接受了一切以村子为重的道理。佐助越是用实绩证明自己的可靠和值得信赖，交给他的任务就越重要，越需要他付出一切去完成。

-

鸣人不知自己是否如鹿丸口中所说，开始变得“成熟”了，但在卡卡西老师的引导下，他确实逐渐了解到木叶背后不那么光鲜的一面，也明白了他们之后的改革会有多么艰难。

他跟着卡卡西老师参加各种政治和外交会议，学习作为领导人的思考方式，代表木叶与各方势力互相周旋、勾心斗角……

这很累，不在于肉体，而在于极度的耗费心神。他一向是直来直往、有话直说的性子，如今却要逼迫自己去谋划、去算计，这对他而言简直是艰难到了极点。

有时，他甚至宁愿像几年前那样，对战如带土、辉夜那般的强敌，也不愿与政客们虚与委蛇，即使心中无比厌烦，也要摆出温和而无懈可击的微笑。

……当然，那不过是想想而已。木叶在四战时牺牲了那么多忍者，现在总算换来了和平。而他和卡卡西老师要做的，就是一点点除去木叶腐朽的部分，让这份和平尽量长久地维持下去。

或许就是这份不为人知的心累和疲劳成为了致命的导火索。因为最终，他还是没能守住自己三年前的承诺。

他依旧伤害到了佐助，他的Omega和挚友。而且是以他最难以原谅自己的方式。

那天晚上，他去居酒屋大醉了一场，因为他和卡卡西老师辛苦做出的改革提案再度被行政部否决了。这意味着他们过去半年的努力再一次付诸东流。

他不知是谁教会的他喝酒，或许是在一次外交宴会上吧，但他很快就独自发现了酒精的妙处。它可以让人暂时忘掉那些烦心事，沉溺到纯粹的欢愉中去。

他勉强让自己回了家，直到走进玄关才哇的一声吐到了地上。他还记得佐助把他慢慢扶到沙发上，一边骂他笨蛋一边用毛巾给他擦脸，又一勺勺给他喂醒酒汤喝。

鸣人明白佐助完全是出于好意，但当时他醉得实在太厉害，大脑和手脚已经完全不受自己控制，听到佐助骂他，一股怨气连着过去几年积攒的全部挫败和愤怒就把他的神志彻底淹没了。

他抬手打翻了桌子上的汤碗。随后发生的事，鸣人就一概不知了。

他只知道自己醒来时，已经穿着睡衣好好地躺在床上。家中整洁如昔，只有宿醉导致的头痛提醒着自己，昨夜并非是寻常的一夜。

鸣人一如既往地在修炼房找到了佐助。他推开门，见到友人又在更换身上的绷带了。

“佐助……”他叫了一声，站在门边等待佐助把染血的绷带扔掉，又穿好衣服走过来，“我昨天……没做什么吧？”

佐助上下看了他一眼，“原来你忘了。”

他叹了口气，“没什么。只是……你给自己的压力太大了。我去找卡卡西商量，看看能不能给你放个假。你需要休息。”

他径直走过了自己，拿下衣架上的外套准备出门。

“……为什么会这样说？”鸣人盯着佐助的后背，握紧了拳头，“我确实做了什么吧？”

佐助罔若未闻。

他转动起门把手——但是鸣人知道该怎么阻止他。

“我要你告诉我昨晚发生了什么，佐助。”

佐助顿住了脚步。如同以前无数次那样，他服从了自己的命令。

他立刻转身面对自己，开始平静叙述。

“Alpha，你昨晚喝醉了，吐了一地。我把你扶到沙发上，做了醒酒汤。”

鸣人不发一语地听着。

“你可能是神志不清了，之后你打翻了汤碗，把我按在地板上揍了一顿。你边打边哭，说自己好累，再这样下去就要疯了。”

！

鸣人倒抽了一口冷气。他站在地上动弹不得，震惊地听着佐助继续说下去，“然后你操了我，一直做到昏倒在我身上。”

不不不……这不可能是真的！他怎么会对佐助做出这种事！

但他心底很清楚，作为他的Omega，佐助根本不可能会对自己说谎……

鸣人冲到佐助面前，想要碰触他，却又胆怯地缩回了手，“告诉我，我昨晚打得……重吗？”

佐助笑了一声，“还行吧。你大概是昏头了，没想起来用忍术，所以也没什么事。”

鸣人知道佐助口中的“没事”绝对不能按照字面意思理解。他注意到佐助刘海下遮掩的青乌，不禁惊恐地想到，刚才看到的那些绷带上的鲜血，有多少是自己昨晚无意识造成的？

他想质问佐助为什么不反抗——以佐助的战力，制住一个酩酊大醉的自己肯定是绰绰有余。

但不必问，答案早已呼之欲出。一个结合后对Alpha“本能”性地言听计从的人，又怎么可能阻止自己的施暴？

“佐助……对不起！我——”

他完全无法思考，只有道歉的话从口中反射性地说出。

“我说过很多次，你不需要道歉，鸣人。作为你的Omega，为你服务是我的本能。如果能让你放松一些，这点伤根本无关紧要。”佐助拉近他们的距离，抚住了他的肩膀。

鸣人怔怔盯着佐助刘海下的眼睛。那目光不再如往常那般冷淡，而是透着强烈的认真与恳切，“只是，你现在的状况真的不好，你有发现自己最近吃得很少，头发也掉了很多么？我建议你去找小樱看看心理方面的情况。”

鸣人没想到发生了这种事，佐助竟然还能对自己毫无怨言。

但即使佐助认为自己不需要道歉，鸣人也很清楚，无论摆出多少原因和理由，他昨夜做的事都是彻头彻尾的家暴，是对佐助单方面的侵犯。

因为极度的惊惧和悔恨，加之还没消散的宿醉后的精神疲惫，鸣人的身体开始不住颤抖。他眼圈发红，泪水不自觉落了下来。

慢慢地，他抓住佐助的衣服，窝在Omega温暖的怀抱中嚎啕大哭。

“对不起……佐助……我真的非常非常抱歉……”他反复重复着，纵使佐助轻拍着他的后背不断拒绝也没有停止。

哭到最后，因为缺氧，他的手脚开始发冷和抽搐。佐助把他扶到床上躺好，又为他细致盖上了被子。

他坐到自己床边，沉默了一会，才说，“其实我有些理解你的感受。我12岁时，觉得自己付出的努力在哥哥面前不堪一击，那时的我也感到焦躁和愤怒。于是，我选择伤害了你、小樱和很多人，独自叛村，成为了叛忍。”

“我想说的是……别把自己逼得太紧了。”佐助叹了口气，“你跟我那时不一样，你身边还有很多人。我是你的Omega，我会用我的全部力量帮助你。其他人也是，我们都会帮助你的。”

鸣人混乱、被痛苦充盈的大脑，因为佐助这番推心置腹的话而清醒了一些。他睁开眼睛，看到佐助俯视着自己，眉宇间是对自己掩饰不住的关怀和怜惜。

一时间，被挚友宽容、理解的感激之情溢满了鸣人的胸膛。他伸出手臂，颤抖着握住了佐助的单手。

“谢谢你，佐助……我、我不知该如何回报你为我做的一切……”

“我说过，我是你的Omega，这是本能，我并不需要你的回报。”佐助平静地说，却合起眼睛，将额头抵在了他们相握的手上。

“但作为朋友，如果你愿意帮助我……我真的很想听你说出那句话。”

鸣人想了想，很快明白了佐助的意思。

“你做得很好。我爱你，佐助。”他认真地说。

佐助握紧他的手，将一个炽热却轻柔的吻落在了自己的手背上，正如当年他在火影室向自己宣誓时的那样。

“谢谢。这比什么都有效，鸣人……”

鸣人的心脏颤抖了。他用另一只手抚过佐助的刘海，碰触到挚友脸上被自己打出的青紫和伤痕。

那一定很痛，鸣人难过地想道。但佐助丝毫没有躲避，他的眼中只有平静和满足。

“我会去看医生。我发誓，以后绝对不会再伤害你了。”他坚定地告诉佐助。

鸣人在心底不断祈求，这不会是他的自欺欺人，但……或许鹿丸再一次正确了。

他注意到佐助开始自学起医疗忍术，他只得恳求那是为了更好地完成任务，而不是为了掩盖自己造成的伤痕。

在一段时间内，那成为了他们彼此心照不宣的一件事。他没有再度质问佐助，因为鸣人清楚，问了也没有用。佐助既不会怪他，也不会接受他的道歉。而自己最不能、更不敢容忍的，就是去心安理得地接受佐助事后的安慰和照顾。

他只能尽力配合小樱的治疗、调整心态。直到他总算适应了现在的工作，情绪也开始稳定，他才能允许自己慢慢从这份恐怖的负罪感中走出去，试着一点点原谅自己先前的行为。


	6. Chapter 6

6

时间又悄然过去了5年。鸣人26岁的这年，卡卡西老师将火影之位传给了自己。

鸣人心底明白卡卡西老师这时退位的意图。他们对行政部的清洗已经迈入了最后阶段，只剩下临门一步，就能将历史遗留下来的木叶腐朽势力彻底根除干净。

卡卡西老师付出了近10年的时间，辛苦为自己铺好了道路，只等着自己走过去摘下那份胜利的果实。

然而……到了这个关头，鸣人坐在被结界覆盖的火影室里，手中握着任务卷轴，却是罕见的陷入了犹豫。

因为这份卷轴上拟定的任务目标，不再是穷凶极恶的罪犯、别国的忍者或政客，而是几名位高权重的木叶行政部高层人员。

他们以权谋私、利欲熏心，鸣人已经对他们忍耐了太久。可是，自己也与他们共事了同样长的时间。

他相处了近十年的人，如今即将死在自己的命令之下，鸣人不禁一阵阵地感到恍惚与心寒。

为了木叶，必须除掉他们！鸣人的理性告诫自己。

可是……他们真的罪该致死吗？难道就没有什么……两全的办法？他的感性却如此拷问着自己的良心。

“……鸣人，事到临头，你该不会退缩了吧？”或许是他迟疑了太久，对面跪着听命的佐助慢慢站了起来。

佐助走到自己眼前，沉声逼问，“你还在犹豫什么？”

他的话音冷酷、富有压迫性，使得鸣人惊讶地抬起了头。

自从他们结合以来，佐助已经很少像以前那样顶撞自己了。他不常给自己好脸色，但也从不拒绝自己下达的任务或命令，正如在日常生活中的那样。

然而此刻，佐助正紧紧抿住嘴唇，强硬而坚定地看着自己。这样似曾相识的表情，让鸣人恍然回想起了当年在下忍小队时那个高傲、不听劝告的少年。

或许在Omega顺从的“本能”背后，那个真实的宇智波佐助一直在……

“鸣人，你是火影，应该懂得当断则断的道理。”佐助猛地将手压在桌子上，让几份文件四散飞落，“走到这一步还要犹豫，这是妇人之仁，不是一个领导者该有的想法。”

“我知道！”鸣人移开视线，烦躁地说，“我只是在想，有没有更好的解决办法……”

“呵，”佐助冷笑一声，“19年前，三代目火影也是如此对鼬说的，没过几天，团藏连同行政部的那几个高层就胁迫哥哥屠尽了我们宇智波一族，死去族人的写轮眼也被团藏和带土瓜分干净。”

“你以为我心甘情愿跟着你，做你的Omega，走到今天是为了什么？”佐助狠狠掰过自己的头，让自己与他凌厉的眼神对视，“鸣人，你今天必须把这个任务交给我。我不怕Omega的本能，大不了违抗你的命令，完成暗杀之后再自杀，我都无所谓。”

“佐助……！”鸣人大惊失色。但稍微一想，他也能明白佐助口出狂言的背后原因。

他慢慢垂下头，苦涩地勾起嘴角，“你是在用自身的性命威胁我么？”

“没错，”佐助干脆利落地承认，“你该感到奇怪么？这毕竟还是当年我杀了团藏之后，你亲自教给我的。”

鸣人哑口无言。他知道，佐助指的是16岁那年，自己曾经在五影会谈的会场上，对一心想要毁灭木叶、替哥哥复仇的佐助说过要一起去死的事。那时的他还是个单纯少年，满脑子都是无论如何要阻止佐助，想到什么就直接说出口了。

连他自己都没能想到，那句惊世骇俗的话，竟然就真的让他的挚友收回了敌意。

而现今，当佐助也把同样的招数用在自己身上时，鸣人才体会到那有多么地不讲道理、令人为难。

他正无奈而感伤地回想着，却见佐助长长叹了口气，主动放低了姿态，复又跪在自己面前。

“我也不想这样逼迫你。”他流露出恳求的神情，“作为你的Omega，伤害到你远比伤害到我自己要艰难得多。但是……鸣人，你也清楚，这也是为了你好。”

“你本性善良、仁慈，这很好，我们大家都不希望你失去那份可贵的纯粹。所以，你下不了的手、狠不下来的心，就交给我来办。我曾经发过誓，会成为你的利刃和铠甲，只要你下令，我就会献上全部力量，为你做到任何事。”

“你什么都不用做，只要把命令交给我，我会做到天衣无缝……”

在佐助激烈而又蛊惑一般的言辞中，鸣人闭上眼睛，终究是将那份任务卷轴递了出去。

自此，他收回了从三代目爷爷起就分出的权力，将行政大权重新掌握在火影手中。而后，在各大部门的共同努力协作之下，他也逐步在村中推行了由战斗向制造和生产方向的变革。

-

在他成为火影的第4个年头，也就是他30岁时，木叶再度遭到了大筒木一族的入侵。这一次，这位“大筒木一式”的目的同样是尾兽，他想将尾兽查克拉提取出来，凝聚成“丹药”，从而获得巨大的力量，以及永生。

在鸣人看来，如果说当年长门师兄主张的“感受痛苦”论和带土的“无限月读”论还有值得理解和同情、可以劝服的地方，大筒木一式的做法就是不加掩饰、赤裸裸的武力侵略。他凭借碾压性的战力，将他们视为任意宰割的鱼肉，肆意破坏他们的栖息之所。

而当大筒木来袭时，偏偏木叶在举办五大国联合的中忍考试。村中万人空巷，人们尽数聚集在考试场地的观众席上，却为敌人提供了绝佳的集火点。

考试进行到一半，一式突然从天而降，将支撑看台的石柱尽数砸毁，又施展广域忍术大肆破坏建筑，人们的哀号声和哭泣声顿时蔓延到了木叶的各个角落。

鸣人愤怒极了。这是他深爱的村子，有他深爱的子民，作为火影，他怎能允许一式这样毁坏他的木叶？！

然而一式就像当年的辉夜一样强大，甚至有过之而无不及。他与佐助协同四影用尽全力，也只能将一式暂时拖延住，争取到让村民避难的时间。

大抵世事就是这样难料。鸣人站在已经成为一片废墟的土地上，沉痛地想着。当上火影以来，他本想沿着卡卡西老师的方针，继续改革木叶，大力发展生产和经济，让村子脱离战争的恶性循环，将和平维持下去。

可他完全没想到，自己仅仅在位第四年，木叶就出现了这种无法预料、毁灭性的天外横灾。

时隔十三载，鸣人再度挺身而出，试图去做那个拯救木叶的大英雄。而这一次，不同于少年时的盲目乐观、一往无前，他认真想到了自身死亡这件事。

毕竟，那真的很有可能发生。

鸣人在战斗的间隙看到佐助和其他四影，他们的查克拉已经接近耗竭，却仍然奋力保护着作为一式目标的自己，坚持奋战着。

不。再这样下去，不仅仅是自己，在场的所有人都不会生还。

在他成为火影时，也许远在更早以前，鸣人就已经做好了时刻为村子牺牲的准备。他从不畏惧自身的死亡，却永远不会允许想保护的人死在自己面前。

想到这里，鸣人便轻松下定了决心。

他冲着场上另一端的挚友喊道：“佐助，我要你现在就带着四影脱离战场！”

毫不意外地，他瞥到佐助惊愕地回头，手上还在不停释放着雷遁忍术，“不——鸣人，你想做什么？”

鸣人死死盯着狂笑着的一式，一边投掷着一个个螺旋丸，一边头也不回地吼道，“你是我的Omega，服从我是你的责任和义务，对吧！那就什么都不要问，执行我的命令，立刻带着四影撤退！”

过了许久，他才在高阶忍术的轰鸣声中听到佐助的回复。

在他们作为伴侣相处的12年间，鸣人听到过无数次同样的回答，却没有一次让他感到这样心安与放松。

佐助的声音罕有地颤抖着，却是一字一句、坚决如铁，“好，Alpha！”

鸣人连续施放忍术转移着一式的注意。他瞥到佐助对四影说了什么，而后依次飞速从战场上离开。

这下只剩下他和一式二人了。

鸣人轻松一笑，抬手结印，引出九尾查克拉，让巨大的橙色九喇嘛形态膨胀在空中。

“喂！一式！”他凝聚起手中的螺旋手里剑，“你的目标是我吧！一挑一，敢来么！”

“区区人柱力，口气还挺大，”一式嘲讽道，“也好，我就先杀了你再提取那狐狸的查克拉，让你死前见识见识我们大筒木一族的力量！”

“谁死还不一定！”鸣人大笑。他不顾九喇嘛的激烈反抗，不断将查克拉提取出来，凝练到这最后一发螺旋手里剑上。

——是的，在他和佐助都丧失了六道之力，即使两人合力也不敌比辉夜更强大的大筒木一式情况下，他还有最后一个、只有自己才可以使用的绝招。

那就是使出体内九喇嘛全部的查克拉，汇聚到一处，给出最后、最强力的一击！

他很清楚，当人柱力失去体内的全部尾兽查克拉时，结局就会是死亡，就如同当年被剥夺了一尾的我爱罗那样。纵使九死一生，在忍术对撞的那一刻，自己也会被巨大的能量冲击波所吞噬，在瞬间化为粉尘。

而他更清楚的是，佐助一定不可能同意他的自杀式计划，所以……最终，他只能无人陪伴、孤独地迎接自身生命的终结了。

手中螺旋手里剑的查克拉浓度已经高到了接近掌控不住的程度，鸣人感觉到手掌在被快速旋转的风遁割出细小密集的伤口。

随着查克拉的进一步凝聚，他看到对面一式神色渐渐变得严肃，对方同样将能量聚拢到掌中，对上自己的终结一击。

“大筒木一式！”在他们的忍术相撞前，鸣人大声吼道，“我要你在死前见识，我们木叶忍者‘守护’的真正力量！”

下一刻，地动山摇。

在忍术撞击的耀目光线下，他看到一式的脸变得难以置信，而后扭曲起来，他的整个身体被自己的螺旋手里剑光芒彻底吞没。

而鸣人自己，在鲜明地感受到生命力飞速流逝的同时，也大睁着眼睛、果断地挺起胸膛，迎上了那极高温的爆炸冲击波。

将死之际，他波澜起伏的三十载过往，他的老师和同伴们、他深爱的木叶忍村和村民，种种画面飞快地在自己脑海中掠过。

鸣人知道自己的计划成功了。大筒木一式已死，他完成了自己作为火影，守护村子和村民的使命。于是他放任自己沉浸在这短短一瞬，却又好似被拉得无限漫长的回想之中。

他不后悔方才的决定，也一点都不害怕自身的死亡。再给他一百次机会，他依然会毫不犹豫地选择自我牺牲。

他只是感到惋惜和不甘。他在火影之位上还有太多的计划尚未完成、太多的目标来不及实现，他还没有让木叶变成他理想中的模样。可如今，他只能带着这份遗憾，仓促却坚决地走向坟墓。

不知这之后，木叶能不能在灾难后顺利重建起来……鸣人担忧地想道，却只能强迫自己放下心。他必须相信他忠心耿耿的属下们，相信已然被他肃清，如今公正廉明的行政部门。

他相信在自己死后，鹿丸一定会很快启动应急预案，推举出最合适的八代目火影，带领木叶走向更加光明美好的未来。

他还有更多的担忧和遗憾，关于朋友们的、老师的、他自己的……而在这无数的遗憾和无奈之中，他唯一感到宽慰的，是对他的Omega伴侣，也是他的挚友佐助。

他知道在Alpha死后，Omega后颈上的标记会自动失去效用，佐助就能从自己的控制中解脱出来，真正获得自由。

在12年前，他与佐助结合之初，曾经下定决心，发誓即使伤害到自己，也绝不会伤害到佐助。

然而，一个他百般回避，却也不得不面对的事实是，他在无意之中，或许十倍、百倍地伤害了他的挚友。

尽管并非完全出于自愿，佐助本人也从未介意，但他还是使用作为Alpha伴侣的绝对权力，残忍剥夺了佐助的个人意志，将他无时不刻束缚在自己身边，让他为自己完成了不计其数的高危任务，供自己随意使唤和侵犯，甚至令他丧失了重要的尊严。

而如今，四战已经过去13年、行政部也被肃清已久。即使自己这个Alpha死去，佐助也不会被再度视为罪犯，不会像当年一样关进监狱，被迫接受标记了。

他知道佐助的战力和生存能力有多强大，心灵有多坚韧，在去除掉自己的束缚后，无论是在木叶，亦或是行走于忍界各国，佐助一定都能活得潇洒自如。

他只希望自己的死亡能够尽量弥补他这些年造成的全部伤害。

在临死前的最后一刻，他深深向上苍祈求，求神明能够赐予他的友人最大的快乐和幸福。

而仿佛配合着他的念想那样，他的眼前闪现出挚友颀长挺拔的身影。他看到佐助清俊帅气的面容、飞扬的黑色斗篷、燃烧着紫色焰火的查克拉……

……什么？

鸣人缓缓眨了眨眼睛，随即猛地瞪大。

这不是幻觉，出现在他面前的，竟然真的是他的挚友佐助！

佐助手臂一伸，将自己大力拽进怀里，用后背抵挡住冲天的烈焰，带着自己像流星一样从爆炸中心飞离。

鸣人简直惊愕到忘记了呼吸。他感到佐助搂住自己的臂膀是那样坚实和强硬，听到佐助在他的耳边大声吼着：

“我绝不会让你死的……鸣人！”

下一瞬，他们就从高空直直坠落到了地面。

鸣人喘着粗气趴在佐助怀里。他太震惊了，以至于停止了思考，丧失了全部行动能力。直到他感受到抱在自己腰部的手臂力量一点点减弱，随后……彻底松开。

“佐助……？”他轻轻叫着身下的人。

“……咳……嚇……”

回答他的是微弱的咳嗽声和喘息声。一股不详的预感从心底升腾起来，迅速占据了鸣人的全部意识。

他用最快的速度爬起来，看到佐助无力地瘫倒在地上，血泊以他的身体为中心向四周蔓延着，将他的衣服和整件斗篷都染上了刺眼的暗红。

此刻，佐助正睁着眼睛，无神地凝视着天空。他的胸膛一下下可怕地颤动着，有汩汩的鲜血从他的口鼻中不间断涌出来。

慢慢地，他的眼球动了动，像是终于看到了自己。他伸出手臂，似乎想要够到他，却只抬到一半便软软垂到地面。

他朝自己露出了一个浅浅的、染着鲜血的笑容，“太好了……你还活着……”

鸣人的眼泪一下流了出来。

“不……佐助，我一定会救你的……”他哽咽着低喃。他将手掌放到佐助的胸前，催动九尾查克拉进行治疗——可在这最关键的时刻，他的体内竟然是一片空荡。

是的……他刚刚为了击败一式，已经耗尽了全部的九喇嘛查克拉，连一点点都没有剩下。纵使大难不死，他也已不再是九尾人柱力了。

“行了……你好不容易活下来，就别折腾了……”佐助轻声说着，有更多的鲜血从他的口中、前胸、腹部、后背……全身各处涌出来。

鸣人不知道自己的心脏竟然可以这样痛。他宁愿被千刀万剐、酷刑折磨，也远远好过坐在这里，无能为力地目睹着自己的挚友一点点死掉。

“你为什么要救我！我不是命令你离开战场了吗！”

他一边哭着，一边用拳头狠狠砸着地面，连皮肤被石子划破，变得鲜血淋漓都没有停止。

“……所以我在护送四影离开之后，又回来了啊……”佐助虚弱地笑了一声，“我说过，保护你是我的本能，一个宇智波的Omega，怎么能允许他的Alpha死在自己前面……”

鸣人怔怔看着佐助的喘息变得越来越慢，嘴唇开始青紫，眼睑缓慢地张合。

鸣人全身一抖，整个人软瘫在佐助身上。

他触碰到佐助苍白的面颊，徒劳擦拭着他唇边不断涌出的温热的鲜血。

“佐助……这是Alpha的命令，我要你活下来……”鸣人在他的Omega耳边轻声说着。

然而，这是第一次，他没有听到那个再熟悉不过的回复。

他只能眼睁睁看着佐助的眼睛慢慢合上，感受到他的身体变得越来越冰冷，直到连那微弱的呼吸都再也察觉不到……

鸣人紧紧搂住那躺在血泊中的身体，忍不住嚎啕大哭。

“你做得很好，我爱你……”

“你做得很好，我爱你……”

“你做得很好，我爱你，佐助……”

他哭泣着，在佐助的耳边重复着同一句话。他念的前所未有地深情、真切，这一刻，他将自己的全部感情和心神都投入了进去。

然而即使是这句话，也已经无法让挚友的胸膛再度鼓动起来，让他重新睁开那双强大的眼睛了。

不知过了多久，有人抚上他的肩膀。

“七代目……”

鸣人认得这个声音。这是鹿丸，大概是想请示他灾后重建相关的事务吧。可他现在大脑一片空白。他已经无法思考除了佐助以外的任何事了。

他哭嚎着，不住在心底唾骂着自己，他这些年到底做了什么啊！他一开始明明只是想要守护佐助，让他能够露出真正的笑容而已！可最终，他却让佐助因为自己，如此凄惨地死去了……！

他甚至恍惚到开始思考，是不是他当初不要带佐助回村就好了，不要成为这七代目火影就好了，这样佐助一定直到现在，也能自由自在地在忍界活着，不会一连13年受到木叶的管控，被自己的标记束缚，更不会就这样草草死掉了！

相比佐助的生命，他这点愿望和私心又算得了什么？！

他的心脏因为这份剧烈的悲伤和罪责感而一阵阵抽痛，痛到他觉得自己下一刻就会随佐助而去。

“七代目……”鹿丸在他身后叹了口气，“我理解你的悲伤……但……”

鸣人罔若未闻，只是更加搂紧了怀抱中的躯体。

“鸣人……”

“喂，鸣人……”

鹿丸还在不依不饶地拍他。

“别叫我了！”鸣人再也控制不住心中横生的火气了。他猛地转过头，痛苦而愤恨地盯着鹿丸，“你就看不出，我现在根本没心情处理公务吗！”

鹿丸讪讪地松开手，“不是……”

他指了指背后的急救设备和医疗队，“我只是想说，佐助他应该还能再抢救一下……”

“……”

“……诶……？”


	7. Chapter 7

7

就这样，这场天外横灾以一个比预想当中幸运太多的方式画下了句点。

他没有死、佐助没有死，四影们也没受到致命伤。同时，因为民众疏导和避难及时有序，尽管仍然有不少伤亡，但较之第四次忍界大战那遍地漂橹的惨状，已经好太多了。

看着村中大片倒塌的房屋，鸣人虽然惋惜和心疼，但他的心底已经十分知足了。毕竟，毁坏的建筑总可以重建，村民的生命才是最宝贵、最值得珍惜的。

“树叶飞舞的地方，火亦生生不息”，这句三代目爷爷流传下来的箴言，鸣人直到现在才真正心有共鸣。

他在自行抽离了九尾查克拉，却仍然得以幸存的原因，是母亲遗传给他的漩涡一族血统。那血统赐予了他顽强的生命力，令他在必死的境况下依旧存活了下来。

而佐助为自己挡住了如此巨大的爆炸波，还能生还的原因，则要归功于木叶新成立的科研部。他们曾经与佐助合作研发了一种结合了须佐能乎“绝对防御”力量和高科技材料的特殊防护服。佐助在服从自己的命令，护送四影抵达安全地点后，通过轮回眼取回那件防护服，利用它抵消了爆炸产生的绝大部分能量。

不愧为当年的天才忍者，从不打没有准备的仗，更不会白白地上去送死。

那件新型防护服在大战中建立的奇功，也成为了科技力量正式登上战斗舞台的开端。其后，在鸣人的大力支持和推动下，科研部先后开发出了攻击用的枪炮弹药、防护隐蔽用的战斗服，侦查通讯用的电子和红外线探测设备。以往传统忍术和血继限界的作用，已经越来越多地被这些高科技武器设备所替代。而随着一式的死亡，大筒木一族势力大减，可以想见，至少在未来十年内，木叶都不会遭到下一次入侵了。

在灾难后两年，木叶慢慢重建了起来，恢复了以往的和平与繁荣。并且随着战后经济和科学技术的飞速发展，人们的生活水平较战前还有了进一步提高。

于是，在木叶百废俱兴之际，鸣人在反复思考和权衡过后，向他的Omega佐助提出了解除标记的请求。

这一来是因为，当下世界和平、科技发展，木叶对传统战斗型忍者的需求已经不再像以往那样迫切。佐助虽然是依旧是最强的忍者，但对现在的木叶而言，已经不再属于必须的战力了；二来是因为，两年前，佐助虽然在爆炸中大难不死，但也落下了许多病根，再加上他年少时为了快速提升实力，在蛇窟服用过大量禁药，以及过去十余年执行任务时收到过太多次伤，佐助的身体情况已经不再适合像以前一样频繁出高危战斗任务了。而三来……则是因为鸣人自己的一份后悔和愧疚之心。

他心底很清楚，尽管有那身新型防护服，佐助在两年前的那场爆炸中能存活下来，也完全是因为幸运。当时，那件防护服只是个半成品的科研项目，没有经受过那个能量级别的爆炸技术检验，更是从未投入过实战。佐助当时一定是抱着必死无疑的心理准备，才冲上去替他挡住爆炸，救下他的。

故而在鸣人心中，那份在战场上萌生的深深悔恨和愧意，并未因为佐助的幸存而减少半分。

由此，他虽感到难过和不舍，仍然做下了决定。他希望自己身为Alpha伴侣的最后一个要求，能够让自己真正的履行当年的誓言：再也不去伤害佐助。

佐助的标记解除手术很顺利。考虑到这是有史以来第一例解除标记的宇智波Omega，手术由身为医疗部部长的小樱亲自操刀，并强制要求佐助术后住院观察了整整一个月，反复检查确认不存在任何后遗症之后，才准许他离开。

于是此刻，鸣人站在木叶忍者村的大门前，与他的挚友、他曾经的Omega伴侣进行最后的道别。

凭借着火影的权力，他为佐助开具了最高权限的凭证，这意味着佐助今后无论去哪个国家，都将被当作座上宾，不会受到亏待。

他看着眼前佐助一贯挺拔的身姿、英俊的面容。时光分毫没有减少他这位挚友外表的魅力，反倒为他增添了一份成熟沉稳的气质。

“佐助……你以后还会回来吗？”鸣人将那份凭证交予佐助后，怀抱着最后一丝希望问道。

佐助轻松地笑了。他给出了自己不愿听到、却预料之中的回答，“大概不会了。”

“我已经见证到了当年在终结谷时，你所说梦想成为现实的模样。尽管只是个雏形，我当年跟随你回村的心愿也已经实现。木叶已经不再需要我的力量了。未来，我相信在你的治理下，木叶会变得越来越好。”

“只是，没有人会像你那样善良，能够轻易原谅别人。到头来，木叶不能完全原谅我，我也不能完全原谅木叶。我从此离开这里，再也不回来，才是对木叶、对我最好的决定。”

如果鸣人还是当年那个17岁的单纯少年，听到佐助这番话，一定会不由分说地挽留他。但现在鸣人已经32岁，在火影之位稳坐了6个年头的他，已经完全能够理解并尊重佐助的想法。

于是，他只是上前一步，用一个紧紧的拥抱向佐助传达自己深重的想念和情谊。

他的鼻尖碰触到了佐助颈后的腺体。得益于小樱精湛的手术操作，腺体上的疤痕微不可见，小樱也再三保证，这次手术绝不会影响到佐助的第二次标记。

他无意中轻嗅了一下腺体上的气味。不出所料，佐助的身上已经丝毫闻不出自己的信息素味道了。作为Alpha和佐助多年的伴侣，鸣人本能性地感到了不适，但他用强大的理智，将这份对Omega占有的本能冲动坚定地压制了下去。

或许，对一个人最大的关爱，就是在应该放手时放手，让他自由地离开。

鸣人直到32岁，才真正体会到这个道理。

他依依不舍地松开怀抱，对佐助笑了一下，问道，“离开木叶以后，你有什么打算？”

“没想好，应该会到处走走吧。”佐助轻声说。他的视线穿过了自己，望向远处连绵的群山，苍翠的森林，“我大概会踏上‘赎罪之旅’，去一点点弥补我过去人生犯下的全部过错。”

“在我年少的时候，曾经伤害过你很多次。我希望在作为你的Omega这些年里，已经将欠给你的债尽数还清。但是，不仅是你，我还曾经伤害过更多的人，欠过更多人的债。哥哥的、木叶忍者的、云忍村忍者的……我想用我余下的生命，将它们依次还清。”

“是吗……”鸣人只能如此回答。

他其实丝毫不觉得佐助有什么值得“赎罪”的，但既然佐助这样认为，一定有他自身的道理。

如今的鸣人，已经能够理解并接受人与人想法的不同。他不打算强行阻拦佐助、与他的挚友进行这类无用的争论。

“所以，我大概没法参加你的婚礼、为你准备礼物了。”佐助将视线转回自己身上，真诚地说，“预祝你和雏田新婚快乐，早生贵子。……抱歉，因为我的缘故，让你直到现在才能真正成家。”

“没有！”鸣人连忙大声反驳，“佐助，我们都知道，那明明是‘朋友’的‘帮助’！而且，这些年间，是你为我做了一切，我只是单方面享受着你的照顾和保护而已……！”

“我是个很糟糕的Alpha，我真的不值得你为我付出到那种程度。我只希望你能够原谅我这些年对你造成的伤害……”他咬咬嘴唇，悔恨地垂下头。

他的身体陡然被拉入了一个温暖有力的怀抱。

“我说过，你不需要道歉，这全都是我自愿的。”

他听到佐助在他的耳边发出轻缓的声音。

“你做得很好。”他温柔地说。“我——”

“不……算了……”

他最后紧紧抱了自己一下，随即松开了拥抱。

佐助对自己露出了一个真正的笑容，“保重。”

他看起来从未如此轻松和快乐。

鸣人也被挚友难得外露的情绪感染了。他大大咧开嘴，“嗯！你也保重啊佐助！有空多联系！”

回应他的是佐助挺直的背影和几次挥手。

鸣人站在木叶忍村的大门前，平静目送着挚友的离开。他一直看着，直到佐助的身影慢慢被夕阳的余晖吞没，一点点消失不见。

-

鸣人与雏田的婚礼是一件全村期盼已久的大事。而木叶也恰好需要这一场喜事，来让人们彻底摆脱掉过去灾难的阴影。

于是在这一天，他们二人的婚礼成为了全村人民的狂欢节。

他与雏田站在花车中，在村民们的簇拥之下在村中的各大街道缓缓移动着。

鸣人微笑着挥手，听着不绝于耳的欢呼声和笑声。他这场迟来的婚礼，比起自己儿时的幻想还要盛大、华美。

而就在这时，鸣人身为忍者的敏锐感官恰巧捕捉到了街上两位村民的谈话——

“话说，七代目大人的Omega不是那位宇智波佐助大人吗？”

“很明显是解除标记啦！因为所有人都知道，当初七代目大人与佐助大人的结合只是政治利用，没有人真的认为他们是一对。雏田大人才是七代目大人真正的伴侣！”

“但是我听说，之前不是从来没有过宇智波的Omega解除标记吗？我还听人说，有可能不是没有，而是那些Omega因为失去所爱的伴侣，不是死了就是疯了！”

“这还用问，因为七代目大人和佐助大人本来就不是真正相爱！我朋友在医院上班，前段时间还见到解除标记后修养的佐助大人，人好好的，你就别瞎猜了！”

“哦……”

“……”

不知怎的，听到这段对话，鸣人的心中竟燃起了一丝奇怪的疑虑。

佐助该不会真的……

只是一想，鸣人的大脑就飞快地把这种可能性排除了。开什么玩笑，就像村民们说的那样，他与佐助只是最好的朋友。而就在他们离别前夕，他还亲自确认了佐助的安好。

佐助那样冷静理智的人，在解除标记、没有自己束缚的状况下只会过得更好，又怎么可能会做出那种极端的事？

“鸣人君……”

他正想着，耳边传来了新婚妻子温柔娇软的声音。

鸣人转过头，看到雏田正含情脉脉地望着自己，一双无暇美目中尽是对自己的爱意和深情。

他心中一动，在鲜花和香槟的围绕，人们的欢呼和掌声中，将自己的爱人慢慢拥入怀抱，在她的唇上深深印下一吻。

他的心房被这份极致的幸福与享受所占满，于是那仅剩的一点点对挚友不必要的担忧，也很快被鸣人忘在脑后了。

而就在鸣人永远不会知道的千里之外，不灭的黑炎正燃尽了最后一根骸骨。

微风拂过，就连残留的一抔骨灰也被吹散，仿佛在这片青山绿水中，什么都未曾发生过。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endnote：是的，这就是个彻头彻尾的单箭头故事><佐助最后挂了><
> 
> 其余一些写文感想可能会很偏激，另起一篇发，不想看的就别看了><


	8. Chapter 8

写文感想

以下很多写文想法可能特别偏激，如造成不适概不负责：

关于佐助：作为一个口味奇特的佐粉，我很喜欢佐助情感激烈，为了所爱之人不惜自我毁灭的一面。个人理解的鸣人是博爱的，他是普度众生的神性之爱，可以为了任何人牺牲自己，而佐助（和宇智波们）是单一的爱，他只爱很少几个人，却能为爱做出最极端的事。

本文“绝对服从的Omega”设定，也是为了更加凸显这一点（主要是为了自己爽><）

也因此，本文中佐助爱人行为会比正常情况更加极端，他对鸣人的照顾和顺从，有一部分Omega本能的因素，也有一部分真爱的因素，已经很难分开了><

本文设定中，佐助早在地牢时就考虑到了自身死亡的结局，一部分是因为Omega本能导致他失去所爱之人标记后不能存活，我设计也有一部分想用生命来“赎罪”的原因。

针对原作“赎罪”的理解，我想来想去觉得佐助自认为赎罪的对象应该是鼬。就跟很多人分析的那样，如果佐助能成熟一点，是不是就能更早发现鼬灭族的破绽之处，不至于酿成之后兄弟相杀的惨剧，我觉得佐助在四战后，可能会这样反思自己吧。

关于文中佐助的性格，就像很多人（主要是佐黑）调侃的，佐助与鸣人相比，他是“经历过社会毒打”的那个，我觉得在四战后，他会比鸣人更加成熟，看得更加通透。

所以我非常喜欢电影《博人传》中那个潇洒淡然的叔佐形象，在叔鸣对“忍者”这一概念产生动摇、博人对父亲不理解的时候，他都能恰到好处地开解他们。我觉得这是一个人真正成熟的标志，也让他的故事线变得更加完整、有迹可循。因为一个人经历过那些惨痛的遭遇，是不可能一直像个少年那样直率狂妄的，他是一定会有所成长的。

当然，我是100个不认佐助“认输”之后就丧失了自我意志，为木叶“织毛衣”的，我宁愿解读成佐助回到木叶是为了帮助鸣人改革，否则也太怂了……我觉得他对鼬的爱也不能让他对木叶就那样了= =这个已经成为我的脑内原作了……所以我虽然是个佐粉，但也没啥意难平23333

关于文中的鸣人和鸣人佐助关系：我觉得在原作中，鸣人比起“大男主”，更像是一个“女主”的形象，他想当火影的原因是“得到别人的认可”，而不是自身价值的实现。他是个极度渴望所有人的爱的人，收服敌人也都是我同情你，我跟你一样，我也很惨，这种打感情牌的方式。他很被动、感情用事，特别是挨打下跪过呼吸还有跟佐助说一起死那里，我觉得特别不成熟= =

相比之下，佐助虽然感情用事，但他要比鸣人主动理智、有想法得多，包括敬爱哥哥但还是要复仇、喜欢七班还是要叛村、最后知道哥哥为了木叶牺牲还是要报仇木叶，etc

所以两人关系中，我觉得更偏男性、照顾一方的会是佐助，更偏女性、被照顾一方的是鸣人。作为一个既要正苏也要泥塑的佐粉，本文也有很多地方试图塑造佐助很有男友力的一面，比如吻手啦、主动拥抱啦、鸣人哭泣后照顾啦、最后救走鸣人啦，甚至洗脚也是我的苏点><

本文最终BE的原因，一个是鸣人确实对佐助没有爱情，还有本文设定下的佐助也并不是个合适的伴侣。文中的佐助是个“绝对服从”于伴侣的人（类比D/s关系中没有安全词），而鸣人即使真的爱佐助，我觉得也hold不住这么极端的爱。本文也借着鹿丸的口说了，大概只有爱的同等激烈的宇智波才适合宇智波= =


End file.
